makeup
by AmeliaPrimeRose
Summary: Written when i was 13, so its crap : about to people who get accepted to a tv show called 'make-up' and the owner of the shows daughter sets her eyes on one of them but will he fall for it or will he be with her : max/OC max is the person who plays set


CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO THE PROGRAMME 'MAKE UP' YOU WILL PARTISAPATE IN THE SINGING CATEGORY. THE RULES ARE NO ARGUING WITH THE OWNER (OR OWNERS DAUGHTER) AT ALL. YOU WILL HAVE TO HELP OUT WITH CLEANING BUT WILL HAVE FREE TIME YOU CAN BE RANDOMLY CHOOSEN TO SING A SONG WITH OR AROUND ANYONE CAMERAS WILL BE PLACED IN ALL SORTS OF PLACES TO FILM YOU'R PROGRESS EVERY FORTNIGHT ONE OF YOU WILL BE ELIMANATED BY PUBLIC VOTE. YOU WILL BE GIVEN A SUJECT TO SING ABOUT AND MUSIC WILL BE PROVIDIED. ROMANCE IS ALLOWED JUST NOT ANY SEXUAL ACTIONS.  
THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING  
YOURS SINCERELY  
MR MACINTOSH  
(PS: GOOD LUCK)  
Brittany read slowly not believing what she had just read. Her mum noticed she was not moving and asked "honey are you alright?" Brittany did not answer. " britney come back to earth honey" Brittany came back to her senses " mum… I am going to Spain with that programme" her mum looked at her weirdly " mum im in that new show 'make up'" her mum understood now and replied "congratulations honey when is it?" " its on Friday" her mum smiled " that's two days you better get packing" " I will mum I will" she ran off into her room.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO THE PROGRAMME 'MAKE UP' YOU WILL PARTISAPATE IN THE SINGING CATEGORY. THE RULES ARE NO ARGUING WITH THE OWNER (OR OWNERS DAUGHTER) AT ALL. YOU WILL HAVE TO HELP OUT WITH CLEANING BUT WILL HAVE FREE TIME YOU CAN BE RANDOMLY CHOOSEN TO SING A SONG WITH OR AROUND ANYONE CAMERAS WILL BE PLACED IN ALL SORTS OF PLACES TO FILM YOU'R PROGRESS EVERY FORTNIGHT ONE OF YOU WILL BE ELIMANATED BY PUBLIC VOTE. YOU WILL BE GIVEN A SUJECT TO SING ABOUT AND MUSIC WILL BE PROVIDIED. ROMANCE IS ALLOWED JUST NOT ANY SEXUAL ACTIONS.  
THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING  
YOURS SINCERELY  
MR MACINTOSH  
(PS: GOOD LUCK)  
Max smiled and ran over to his mum " mum I got in to the TV show" his mum replied " good but why did you enter again?" " mum to prove myself so that im no longer known as the ' hot jock who plays sports' I wanna prove there's more to me than that. His mum smiled " ok but its in two days get packing then well break it to your father gently.

TWO DAYS LATER  
" bye mum I'll miss you loads" Brittany hugs her mum then walks into the building. Her mum leaves

" bye mum bye dad " they waved at him then walked off.

Brittany walked down the halls "ok 330...333...336...339.. Where's 334?" a speakerphone goes off " would all contestants for the talent category go to the cafeteria, would all the dancers report to the main hall and all the singers go to the pool"

"well off to the pool for me" max stated to his friends who were in the dancer category.

A man with a blue stripy suit stood in front of the microphone ( there is a stage near the pool) " excuse me….. thank you I would like to inform you are being watched em….ok as the rules clearly state no sexual stuff allowed and that you do what the owner or owners daughter says unless its not related to the programme, also you will be given a bracelet that will tell you when you have to sing and maybe who you will be singing with you will also you will have to pull your weight and will be given jobs to do that's all and good luck!"  
Max got his bracelet then went looking for his room number 335  
" oh and wait I forgot to tell you the room numbers were made so its boy room then girl room thank you" the guy in the suit said. Max whispered to himself "great" he said sarcastically. As Brittany walked down the hall she bumped into someone and they fell to the floor. " OH MY GOD!! Im so sorry im…." she looked into his eyes and got lost in his swirl of blue orbs. " its ok im alright are you??" she came into reality " yeah..yeah im alright em…im Brittany Sampson nice to meet you or bump into you" she replied " im max nelson it's a pleasure nice hair band ...so what room are you looking for?" "em… room 334 and thanks" she answered "really im room 335" he said in shock " cool but I cant find it anywhere!" he laughed "what's funny" she said " em… its kind of behind you" she turned around "oh well im not the smartest" they walked over "so what category are you in Brittany" " im in the singing" "really me too wow at least I have some one I like in the same category and lives in the room next to me" " wow that's a real coincidence" " oh well see you around" he said unlocking the door to his room " you betcha" she replied. A few hours later Brittany was by the pool sun bathing. Max walked in and sat on a seat with his dancer friends. When the owners daughter walked in and said to her friends "lets find my new boyfriend" "Alicia what type are you looking for?" her friend replied " I want him….HOT!" "very well" the other friend replied. A few minutes later Emma (one of Alicia's friend's) caught a guy and told Alicia " hello im Alicia the owners daughter and you are?" he smiled " im max nice to meet you" "oh its all my pleasure so….. Are you single?" max looked her and said "yeah but I kind of like someone" she was not happy "really you mind spilling the beans does she go here?" max smiled again " yeah she does but im not telling who!" Alicia smiled weakly "cool well ill see you later bye" max waved. Alicia whispered "he's mine and im going to find out who he likes and destroy them!!" she then walked out of the outdoor room. Brittany walked over to Max and said "hi" "hey" he replied "so I think the owners daughter likes you?" "I think so to but I kind of told her I liked someone else and I could tell she was not happy" "oh so you going to tell me or not" max smiled and said " tell you what who I like?" she smiled " maybe" BEEP! Max's bracelet want off " well I got to go sing so.. Talk to you later"

'The Best Day of My life - Jesse McCartney'

Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same  
_he grabs the microphone_  
It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change  
he walks around the stage  
Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life

Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a pink hair band _smiles a Brittany_  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man  
_He smiles and move's near the drum player_  
Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life  
_he walks over to the keyboard player_  
I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change  
_ he then walks to the front of the stage_  
Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life x2 _and placed the microphone back_

--  
thanks for reading this and review please I worked hard on this  
XxBaByKxX

(ps: the connection to this is Max theiriot who plays Seth on The Pacifier ok! And if you wanna know how I picture Brittany ask me or picture her yourself k xxx)


End file.
